


Just For Tonight

by AQuietThinker



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marrige, Post-War, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: Collins has never liked Christmas too much.
Relationships: Collins & Farrier (Dunkirk), Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: winter / holidays / new years





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Holidays  
> Idea1: Wedding band  
> Idea 2: Collins does not like Christmas  
> Procrastination: 1000000

Snow covered every meter of the streets like a thin blanket, and the freezing wind made most people rush inside as quickly as they came out. Weymouth’s streets were empty of any living soul, except for the occasional traveler, and Collins himself.

Peter had insisted for him to go home early, away from the clustering people in the shop who demanded logs and other necessities for the winter. He had shot an apologetic look at the boy before wrapping himself up in coats and stepping outside, but didn't feel any remorse as the wind and lack of people calmed him down.

Even if the boy kept insisting that he had a long week and deserved rest, Collins suspected that the youngest Dawson had kept some information to himself. Or perhaps he had noticed how the ex-pilots had chugged a whole bottle of whiskey earlier in the day.

Any other day he would have insisted more, stayed there till the ungodly hours of the morning and sent Peter home to his parents. But not tonight. Tonight was Christmas night. He was never a fan of the holiday, particularly after the last seven years, and he would have prefered to stay in the shop, silently standing until the small bell of the doorway rang.

_ Stop. Stop doing this to yourself. Today is special. _

It was Farrier’s voice that echoed inside his head as he wiped his face with a cold sleeve. Even if those words had never been verbally exchanged, Farrier’s love for the holiday never allowed him to forget about it. Snow had begun falling again, covering the footsteps of people who had passed by only minutes ago.

His feet kept moving on instinct to escape the cold and soon enough he was standing in front of the red door. However, as he raised a gloved fist to knock, his limbs paralysed.

Farrier was probably inside, with a cat in his lap and a cup of fresh coffee. Perhaps grading, or sketching like he did on freezing evenings. Collins had no right to disturb him with his moods. He could turn around now, make his way to a nearby pub and drink himself to exhaustion, disturbing nobody except for himself. Farrier had done it plenty of times before, right?

“Collins?”

With his hand still up in the air, and the scarf slapping against his face from the winter winds, Collins looked up to meet with Farrier’s uneasy face.

“Hey.”

“Are you planning on staying there all night?” he teased.

For the first time Collins felt his face warm up with embarrassment, but he shook his head and stepped inside, ignoring the cat rubbing against his leg or Farrier’s imposing eyes.

“Yeah, sorry, the store was just as crowded as last year and-”

A hand gripped his shoulder. “Wait up love, I got a surprise for you.”

He frowned and turned, letting the scarf fall on the floor. “Today?”

Farrier’s eyes dropped a little before offering a smile. “I know you don't enjoy the holidays too much-”

“Farrier, I-, I love you but not today-”

“Are you drunk?”

Again he froze and rubbed his head, but Farrier’s voice refrained from anger.

“No… well, yeah, but I can make dinner if you want me to, it's not a big deal-”

The pair of hands, hot from being inside, pushed him gently against the door.

Farrier smiled bitterly. “It's not that love. Just please trust me.”

Collin’s lips thinned, but he swallowed the lump on his throat, nodding. The man smiled again and took a scarf from the floor, bringing it up to his eyes.

“What- no, Farrier, I’m tired.” he argued.

“Just trust me.” 

With a sigh he let his hands fall to his sides, letting Farrier tie the cloth around his head before a large hand took his and pulled. He didn't bump into anything, but there were enough steps for him to automatically take a larger step at the edge of their backdoor. The snow sunk under his boots as Farrier finally stopped walking.

“Can I take it off now?” he asked, pressing his hands together.

“Yeah.”

As his fingers slowly undid the knot, he felt himself gasp. Before him, the man had dropped to one knee and was holding a small, velvet box.

“... Tom.” he whispered. “We’re already married.”

Farrier’s loving expression broke down with a chuckle, making his own throat contort with a snort. Soon enough they were both laughing and filling the air with their visible breaths. However, the pilot’s position on the ground remained.

When Farrier’s contagious laugh stopped he brought his hands up again. “Well, darling, won't you open it?”

Collins’s cheeks ached from his wide smile, and gently took the red box on his own palm. It creaked when it opened, revealing a simple yet elegant gold band. He shot an inquisitive look at his husband's direction before returning his eyes to the captivating piece of jewelry.

“I never got you a proper wedding band. With all that was going on….” Farrier quickly stood up, covering Collins’s hand with his own. “I wanted you to have one.”

“It's beautiful,” he replied.

Farrier grinned back and swiftly took the small thing out of its container, taking his hand and sliding the ring on his finger.

“Come on then, husband dear. I don't want you to catch a cold.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

“You didn’t have to spend so much on it.”

The band shone brightly, its golden colour contrasting the grey shades that leaked through the window. It’s splendor nearly outlived the crackling fireplace. With a simple design and weighs less than a feather, but Collins’s heart is heavy with gratitude when he twisted his hand around to have a different angle.

Farrier smiled to himself and rested his head against his husband's shoulder. “You deserve it, love. And I wasn't able to get you a proper one for our wedding, so it is only fair-”

“That wasn't your fault, Tom.” It was only natural for metal and other materials to lack in the aftermath in the war, not to mention their own shortage of money. Collins could care less if their wedding had taken place in Buckingham Palace or a shed in the woods, as long as the man before him promised to spend the rest of eternity by his side.

“Thank you.”

Farrier only hummed in reply, sliding down the couch until his head rested on Collin’s lap. He began unconsciously running his hands down the dark silky curls. 

Soon enough the man was snoring softly, his chest going up and down rhythmically. The warmth of his skin matched the fireplace, who’s logs had been diminished to dull embers. As the smell of burned wood and Farrier’s gentle breathing made his brain slowly succumb to sleep, Collins could only think of a simple thought: Perhaps Christmas wasn't too bad, after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My room mate insisted this to be fluffy instead of angsty, so I delivered as best as I could. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody! Stay safe!


End file.
